No More Extra Lives
by DarkChildSasumi
Summary: Story of Five Teens who dodges death and comes across Leon and Claire while trying to escape the Raccoon City Outbreak !I'd Like to try adding some of my readers characters if they'd like to be in the story. Shoot Me down some Character Bios/Description by 6/30/2012 my deadline to post chapter 2 - 5.


I wiggled my toes as my once white sock had a hole on the top revealing my big toe.

My pregnant mother and I had been sitting in the closet for about ten minutes while my step father went for his gun upstairs in their bedroom.

I had a feeling that he left us, but my mother tried to convince herself more than I that he'd return.

I hear a low creak coming from the living room patio when I slowly opened the jacket closet door.

My hazel eyes peered through the crack expecting to see another decomposed flesh eating person at our door…

"Jessica…" I whispered lowly.

"Jess? Geez let her in Terri!" Mother hissed at me with her British accent as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I stood up with a crowbar in my hand; I spotted something in the corner of the drapes.

Jessica my five year old neighbor was crawling on her hands and knees to our sliding glass door.

One of her blonde pigtails was undone and she was covered in blood. As I was opening the door, I saw my stepdad Hank step from the drapes with the gun pointing at Jessica.

My mind raced a mile a minute, I couldn't even yell in time to try to stop him; my body went in auto pilot I threw the crowbar as hard as I could at his hand.

My heart stopped as I heard the gun go off.

"Wench! What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted holding his now bloody hand.

I heard him faintly as I wobbled to Jessica's motionless body.

I opened my mouth to call her name, my throat felt like I drank a cup of sand. I chocked trying to swallow some sort of moisture to my lips.

"Jessica…?" I called out but I couldn't even hear my own voice. I slid the glass door with a single bullet through it.

"Tooti…?" I fell to the floor and crawled to her, pulling her into my arms. Jessica's lower half wet and warm; I couldn't look her in her face but I held her tightly.

"Terri?" Her voice whispered meekly.

"Yes?" I answered softly as I buried my face into her pink and red pajama dress.

"I pee - pee myself…" She confessed.

I almost chuckled at what she said then looked down at her.

"Tooti?" The nickname I gave her…

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you hurt anywhere, baby?" I asked running my hand over her quickly as my arm held her small body close to me.

"Nope, just pee pee." She smiled with a burgundy smudge on her chubby cheeks.

I smiled looking down at her, kissing her forehead before it actually set in she had blood on her face quickly removing my smile.

"Tooti, where's mommy and daddy?" I asked as I picked her small body and closing the glass door.

"At home, but there sleeping and they won't wake up! Monsters in the house tried to get me, so I came over here so you could beat them up." She explained wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

I looked over at my mother who was wrapping Hank's hand trying not to cry.

"Mom..." I called to her softly, we both knew it meant.

"Terri…" She managed to cringe out her mouth. Jessica's mother, Teresa was best friends with my mom since they we're children.

After my dad died, Teresa and her husband helped raised me until my drunken stepdad showed up.

I was named by Teresa and Jessica was named by my mother, Jessamy. I started walking past her, when Hank grabbed my hand.

"Your mothers' talking to you girl." He spoke as he held me tightly with the hand that wasn't broken.

"Piss off Hank, I heard her. She's going to ask me to go change Tooti, as you can see I'm already going." I hissed while staring at him with spite.

"Watch your mouth." He commanded as he squeezed my wrist.

"I broke it once, I can do it again." He threatened before my mother pulled his hand off mine.

"Enough you two hurry and clean her up we need to leave out of here." She spoke as she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"All we need to do is leave Hank here to rot." I muttered as I walked up the stairs with Jessica on my side.

"I heard that you lil skank..." He yelled.

"Hank enough! Bloody hell, grow up!" My mom said sternly as I heard her rummage through the kitchen.

As I quietly bathed Jessica in a bubble bath with the lights off. I was realizing, this wasn't a video or something in the movies.

Something scary and unreal was happening in Raccoon City, people were eating people on the news and for some reason I felt like it was only going to get worst.

From here on out I knew I wanted to get my mother, unborn brother, Jessica and the rest of my loved ones out of here and start a new life.

Thinking like this was clearly childish, especially for a high school senior but I love hard and I can't bear to lose anyone else after losing my daddy.

I looked in the mirror at my mid –back brunette hair with blonde highlights, hazel eyes looking back at me.

I don't know what to do, but I do know I've played enough video games for the know-how.

Turning on the faucet I washed my dirty nearly honey brown tanned skin.

I was rather darker than most half breeds, because I loved swimming like my father – but never invested in sun block.

My mother's dad is from Britain and her mother was Haitian; creole … a decent of French which gave her that nice light caramel brown skin.

My father's family was completely from Britain at least that's what my mom said so I have no reason to doubt her.

My name is Terri Josephine Garrott, I'm an 17 year old honor student, senior, swimmer… and this is my story of how I was part of the Raccoon City Outbreak and just because I'm telling you my tragedy now.. Doesn't mean I get to live to tell you the end…


End file.
